This invention relates to a carpenter's tool and more particularly to an adjustable carpenter square.
In the construction industry today, it is common to use items having a size of four feet by eight feet. These items include (but are not limited to) wall board, siding, paneling, and siding. It is also customary to use larger sheets of sheet metal for construction purposes.
These large sheets of material cause problems in construction because it is difficult to properly mark for appropriate cuttings to be made. To mark these items requires a long device. Yet many times it is critical to mark a complete line across the full width of the material.
Devices currently used in the prior art are not flexible enough to meet the demands of such marking. Devices which are flexible enough to meet these demands are too small to achieve the desired results. Accordingly, it is clearly desirable to have a device of suitable size and versatility to achieve the appropriate markings on the material. This device must be light and flexible in order to be capable of marking a wide range of angles.
The device must be able to move without impediment through the full range of angles and motions. The device must also have an obstruction free straight edge so that the marking can be done quite simply. Additionally, the device must be easily reversible in order that both left handed and right handed measurements can be made.
It is also desired that the device be simply operated. The design must be therefore be simple to adjust and read. The device must also be practical to manufacture. If such a device can be developed, great benefits can accrue to the construction industry.